A power semiconductor device is a semiconductor device used as a switch or rectifier in power electronics (e.g., power converters). In comparison to low-power MOSFET devices, power semiconductor devices (e.g., power diodes, thyristors, power MOSFETs, etc.) are configured to handle larger currents and to support larger reverse bias voltages.
Conventional power semiconductor devices are formed using silicon. However, in recent years the semiconductor industry has put significant effort into developing gallium nitride (GaN) based power devices. Compared to conventional silicon-based power devices, GaN-based power devices feature characteristics such as lower on-resistance and the ability to perform high-frequency operations.